Secret in their eyes
by carson34
Summary: Everyone has their secrets but you never expect it to be that close to you. How will Steve handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this story for you all to enjoy. I am going to be merging some of the chapters together and getting the word count up higher than what it should be.

Chapter one

Steve was sitting behind his desk looking at the pictures of the Heese brothers. He knew that there was something more and he could not put his finger on it. He felt that the boys were getting away way to easy and wasn't sure how they were able to get away with. He did not know that Marissa was the answer to all the problems that he was having. He also did not know that she had walked into the room.

"Hey, I thought that you went to bed." She said to him as she walked by his desk.

"Yeah, I did but I could not sleep at all and did not want to wake you up." He responded back with a small smile. He was happy that she was in his life.

"I know that's why I came down here to find you since I woke up without you being in bed." Marissa said to him with a smile.

"I figure since I could not fall asleep that I would come down here and worked on one of the missions that I am assigned to solve is under my skin right now. I want to make sure that I get it done." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I know that it is getting to you because your sleeping patterns are a lot different. I know that you will be able to catch them since I have faith in you. Whoever you are tracking, we need to get them off the streets so everyone can be safe instead of being in danger." Marissa said to her boyfriend. She knew that Steve did not know about her secret yet but hoped that he would not be so mad about it.

"Thank you in your faith in me. I know that I will find them and then I am going to get whoever is helping them." Steve said as he started to get up. He knew that he was not able to tell her that it was the boys that killed his father. "I think that I am heading up to bed."

Marissa watched as he got up and headed for the stairs. She saw that Steve had stopped and turned to her.

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am coming." She said as she followed him upstairs. She was hoping that he would fall asleep quickly. He was out cold within minutes before Marissa. She woke up the next morning to find that he was not in bed again and figured that he had went to work. She had scheduled a meeting with her brother, so she needed to get ready for that. She knew that Steve was going to be mad when he figured out the truth. By the time that she got to the meeting place, her brother was already there and waiting for her.

"Where is he going?" Victor asked his sister before she sat down.

"I can't keep doing this to him. This is not right." Marissa responded to him.

"You are doing the right thing by making sure that your brothers stay safe. Now tell me where he is going?" Victor asked his sister again.

"I don't know where he is going. I was trying to find out last night, but he wanted me to go to bed. He took the information with him this morning. Victor, this is wrong to do to him?" Marissa responded to him.

"So now you want to grow some balls sort to speak. You are our sister and it's your job to keep us safe. You need to figure a way to find out since we need to know what he has planned." Victor said to his sister.

"You don't understand it or get it. Steve is going to be pissed when he finds out that I have been helping you." She responded to him. Steve was supposed to be a mark for her to help her brothers, but she ended up falling in love with him.

"Let me guess, you fell for him which was not part of your job. Marissa, I thought that you could handle this job." Victor said to his sister.

"My job is not to protect you two. You need to pay for what you have done and I hope that Steve can forgive me for what I have done." She said as she got out of the chair.

"So, are you going to turn us in for this?" Victor asked his sister before pausing he added "Because if you do then you are betraying your family and that is wrong for you to do to us. We are supposed to be family."

"We are family, and don't you ever play the sister card on me again." She responded to him. "I will hate you for this."

"You need to remember that you were a willing player in this." He said before leaving the room. Marissa could not believe that her brother was acting like this. She headed into work where she got a surprise.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" She asked him. She gave him a small kiss since she was surprised that he was there.

"I needed to talk to you about something that is very important." Steve said to her as he was trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Babe, can't we talk about this tonight? I really need to get to work." She responded to him.

"This really can't wait. I need to tell you that I am planning to leave tonight." Steve responded to her.

"Are you going on another mission trip?" She asked him. She knew that he could not tell her where he was going but this also means that Steve has a chance to catch her brothers without her leaking information about her boyfriend to them.

"As much as I don't want to go, I have to go." He said before giving her a small hug. "I will see you soon."

Later that night, Steve had left for his mission by the time that she got from work. She walked into the apartment to find that she had a note from her brother saying that he was going to be in Hawaii for the next few days.

Marissa managed to book a quick trip to Hawaii and made sure that her boyfriend's father was not able to see her since she knew that he would tell Steve about this trip. Marissa was able to find her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her brother.

"I am here because I need to do something to stop your boyfriend from getting our brother and since you won't help me stop him." Victor said to her.

"You are going after Steve's father. You need to leave him alone." She said to him.

"No, I need to protect our brother from him since he is about to find his location. I need to make sure to stop him." Victor responded to his sister.

"By going after his father? This is not right. There must be another way to keep our brother safe." Marissa said to her brother. She hoped that it would change his mind.

"It sounds to me that you really care about Steve over your own brothers." Victor responded to her.

"I care about Steve and his family because I have gotten to know them. I am telling you this is the worse way to get him to stop." Marissa said to her brother hoping that he would listen to her.

"You fell for him, didn't you?" he asked her.

"That is besides the point. You are talking about taking an innocent man's life and that is just wrong to do." She said to him.

"I disagree on that. I feel that it's wrong that your boyfriend is taking a shot at our brother and instead of protecting him like we are supposed to, you are trying to save Steve's father." Victor responded to her. He was trying to justify his actions even through she was sure that it was wrong.

"I need to go." She said before leaving the room. She could not believe that her brother would go after Steve's father. She knew that she needed to warn John about what was about to happen, but she needed to be careful. She knew that she needs to make it right for both Steve and John. She heads to the house only to find that he is not there, so she decided to call him.

"Hey John, It's me, Marissa. I need you to call me as soon as you get this. If you can please meet me at my hotel room. It's very important." She said before hanging up. It took about two hours before John called her back and managed to get her to come his house. She arrived to find that she was too late to stop what her brother did. John had been shot and before she had a chance to react Danny arrived.

"Let me see your hands." Danny order her.

"Please if I do that, he will die. This is my boyfriend's father and I can't let him die." Marissa said as Danny went to go check on his heartbeat.

"I am sorry. I need to call his children and let them know about their father's death." Danny said as he walked away from the talking. Danny came back into the room. "Okay, Steve is on the way tomorrow. If you want, we will book you a hotel room for the night"

"Okay thanks but I already have a hotel room." Marissa responded to him.

"Okay, I will have an officer take you to your hotel room. Please do not leave the state. I might need to ask you more questions." Danny responded to her before the officer took her to the hotel room. Marissa got scared when she saw her brother there in the bathroom.

"Please tell me that you did not kill Steve's father?" Marissa asked her brother, but she already knew the answer to it.

"I did not have a choice." Victor said to her. He was hoping that he was not going to have tell his sister about her brother's death.

"Steve's dad did not do anything. You did something bad and you need to come clean. Steve is going to not stop until he finds you." Marissa responded to him.

"He killed our brother." Victor responded to his sister.

"What? Anton is dead. How do you know?" She asked her brother.

"I was on the phone with them when it happen. This is not the way that I wanted to tell you. Steve killed him." He responded to him.

"Oh my God. You need to leave." She said to him as she broke down in tears. Marissa watched her brother leave the room. She needed time to think about what happen. Her cell phone started to ring and she noticed that it was Steve. She knew that she was going to have to act like nothing was wrong. She took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hey, babe." She said to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I am on the way to Hawaii. My father was killed, and I really need you to be there with me." Steve responded to her. She knew that she needed to come clean because he was going to find out that she was there.

"I actually came out yesterday to Hawaii." She responded to him.

"Okay, I will see you when I land." Steve responded before hanging up the phone. He was slightly confused on why she was on the island but was happy that she was safe. He just hoped that Victor would leave her alone.

The next morning could not come faster for Steve. All he wanted to do is make sure that Marissa was okay however the Governor called a meeting at Pearl Harbor. Steve was still playing the events in his head and could not believe they didn't find out about Marissa or Mary. It took him about twenty minutes to finish his meeting with the Governor and headed to the funeral site. He figured that Marissa would be there.

Marissa was in her mind remembering about Steve's father. He had always been super nice to her. She had wanted to warn him about the attack by her brother, but it was too late.

Before the funeral, Danny arrived to the hotel room where she was staying at. He was hoping to get some answers so he could find the killer. He was slightly confused about why she had called him.

"So will you please explain why you called John earlier in the day? What was it about?" Danny asked her.

"I was hoping to tell him that I was in town." She lied to him. She knew that she needed to tell the truth but didn't know how.

"Okay. Why did you want him to meet you?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk about his son. Steve doesn't come back that often and I wanted to update what was going on." She responded to him.

She was hoping that was enough to convince him of what happen but she knew that she was aiding and betting her brother but he was still family. She made it to the funeral right before it started. Steve took her hand in his right before it happen.

"Steve, it's going to be okay." She said in a whisper.

"I know, I just need to find Victor and make him pay for this." Steve told to her.

"I know babe, just promise me that you will be careful." She responded to him.

"You have my word about being careful." Steve revealed to her. Just two days later, Steve was looking for clues about what was going on when he ran into Danny. He managed to start a new task force. Over dinner, Steve announced that he was moving to Hawaii and wanted her to move in with him. She agrees to it. She knew that her brother was still on the island and she wanted to make sure that her brother was caught. She walked into the bedroom to find that Steve was getting ready for bed.

"Steve, I need to tell you something." She said to him. She knew that he was not going to like it.

"What is it?" He asked her before stopping. He hoped that everything is okay.

"You might want to sit down." She said to him before she watched him sit down. She took a deep breath. She was hoping that he would be able trust her after this since it was not her fault of what her brother had done.

Author Note: We will be working with the next chapter very soon and hope that you enjoy it. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know that it's been a few days since our last chapter but here is the newest one. We ended up having a snow day on Tuesday since we got more snow on Monday night into Tuesday morning.

Author's response to reviews:

Stefrosacarnevale: Thanks for your review.

SteveMcGarrettlover: Thanks for your review. I am not a fan of Steve/Catherine relationship. It was really forced on some of the viewers.

Chapter 2

Steve was not sure about what was going on with Marissa but knew that he could not help her unless she told him what was going on.

"Hey, you know that you can tell me anything?" Steve said to her as he pulled her down next to him. He wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"Steve, what I am about to tell you is not good. I know that you are going to be mad and I should have come clean at the beginning of this relationship." She responded to her boyfriend.

"Honey, what is going on right now doesn't make any sense to me. I need you to tell me what is going on so I can help you." Steve said with a concerned voice. He just wanted to make sure that he can fixed this.

"Okay, here it goes. I have two brothers, Victor and Anton." She said as she started to search him for some clues. She knew that he was going to be upset since it was Victor that killed his father and she could not do anything to stop it.

"Did you know that he was going to go after my father?" Steve asked her about her brother, Victor, killing his father.

"No, I did not know until a few hours before he did. Steve, I did everything that I could to save your father but it was too late." She confessed as he got up and walked upstairs. She knew that he was going to be upset about this. She just hoped that it was not going to be the end of their relationship. "Steve, where are you going?"

"I need some time to think about what I need to do." He said as he walked up the stairs all the way. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag. He needed to get some fresh air and stopped the minute that he saw her sitting on the couch. "You know something that I just don't get. Why did you use me to help your brothers? I always wonder why your brothers seem to be ahead of me all the time and I just didn't know that I had someone spying on me. I want you out of my house by the end of the week."

"Steve! I am sorry." She said as she watched him walked out of the house. She knew that it was best that she gave him the space. She had hurt him so bad. Steve got into his truck and headed to Danny's house where he knew that he would pick up on the argument and teased him about it. At the minute, he did not care about it.

"Hey where's Marissa?" Danny asked his friend.

"She is moving out of my house as we speak. We broke up." Steve said coldly to Danny.

"Why? You guys always seem so happy and prefect together and it seem sickening to all of us." Danny responded to him. "Whatever happened between the two of you, you need to hurry and go fix it."

"Right now, I don't even want to fix it. Danny, she lied to me since the very beginning and she had every chance to be honest with me and didn't. I can't trust her anymore." Steve responded to his partner.

"What did she lie about?" Danny responded to him. He could not believe that they had broken up. He knew that tomorrow he needed to get the answers about what happen between the pair.

"She has two brothers, Victor and Anton." Steve revealed to his friend.

Back at McGarrett's house, Marissa did not want to stay in the bedroom that she shared with Steve. She knew that she was going to have a hard time sleeping since she always slept the best with Steve there. She knew that she needed to find a new place to live since they were done for the moment. She just hoped that things would get fix.

It only took Marissa a few days before she found a new place. She packed all her stuff when Steve finally got there. She started to load things up when he walked into the house.

"Have everything?" Steve asked her as she gave him back the key.

"Yes, I am pretty sure that I do. Steve, I know that you said that you need time to think about what happen but just know that I did not mean to lie to you. My brothers did not give me a choice." Marissa revealed to him.

"Why did you not come to me and talk to me? Why did you not go to my team and talk to them?" Steve responded to her. "You had every chance to come clean and you chose not to do it."

"Because my brother was going to hurt you if I told you. Steve, I was trying to keep you safe." She revealed to him. "He also knew how I felt about you and was using that."

"Marissa, I just don't understand why you did not tell me when he was coming around. I loved you so much and wanted to do everything that I could to protect you."

"Steve, I am so sorry. I just hope that you could forgive me soon. Goodbye Steve." She said as she got in the car and drove off.

It had been three months since she last saw Steve. Danny had been there for the first month to make sure that she was okay. She was pretty sure that he was doing that for Steve. She pulled into the driveway of her rental house to find Steve's truck there. She was slightly confused about why he was there. She had just come from a doctor's appointment.

"Hey, why are you here?" She asked him. She just started to be able to sleep through the night without him next to her.

"I got a phone call from Chin's girlfriend saying that you were in the hospital and I need to make sure that you are okay." Steve reveal to her with a small smile.

"I am fine, so I want you to leave." She responded to her ex-boyfriend.

"Marissa, please don't shut me out. I need to make sure that you are okay. Plus, I need to talk to you about this. Marissa, I want you back. I miss having you next to me. I am so sorry that it took me this long to forgive you." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"Steve, I don't know what to say about this. I need time to think." She responded to him as she watched him turn and walk away. "Steve, where are you going?"

"I want to give you some space like you asked for." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"Steve, we have had enough space for the past three months. Of course, I want you back but before that happens, I need to tell you something." She said with a smile as he came running up to her to give her a small hug.

"What is it? Just tell me that you don't have anymore secret brothers or sisters." He teased to her with a smile. She knew that he was kidding.

"No, but there is something that you need to know about Victor. He is alive. He contacted me two days ago and said that he was okay." She responded to him.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked her.

"No but I know the meeting place that he wants to meet tomorrow. Steve, I think he is going to use me again to get to you and there is one more thing that I need to tell you." She responded to him as they walked into the house.

"What is it?" Steve asked her to brace himself for another surprise.

"Four weeks ago, I found out that I am pregnant with our baby. Steve, I think that he is going to use us to get to you." She responded to him

"I just found out last week that I am pregnant with our baby." She revealed to him.

"I don't want you to put the baby or yourself in danger with your brother because when he finds out that you are pregnant, he is going to use that as his way. I need you to have him meet you in a very busy area so I can figure that a way to get your brother arrested." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

"I don't think that he is going to want to hurt me. We can have Kono come with me or at least Chin. I will be okay with them." She told him. She did not want to put Steve in any danger.

"I am not sure about this. I don't think this is a good idea." Steve said to her right as his phone started to go off and it was the governor. "I have to take this really quick."

"It's okay, I will still be here when you get off the phone." She said to him with a small smile. It only took Steve about five minutes to come back.

"I have to go back to work. There is a case. I will be back later tonight if you want me to be." He teased her.

"Of course, I want you to come back." She responded before he leans in for a kiss. She felt that she was at home. She could tell that Steve did not want to leave right now and that he did not want her to meet her brother.

Steve arrived at work to find that Danny was waiting for him. Danny waited for Steve to get out of the truck since he knew that he had went to go see Marissa.

"Did you guys work it out?" Danny asked her. He knew that it hit Steve hard to break up with Marissa but he just needed the space to think about everything that happen.

"Yeah we worked it out. Marissa told me that her brother wants her to meet him somewhere private but she is going to convince him some where bigger so we can be there." Steve responded to him.

"Are you guys going to get back together?" Danny asked his friend with a smile. He was really hoping so since Steve was a lot calmer now that he talked to Marissa.

"I don't know yet. I guess that we will have to wait and see. Let's get started on the new case." Steve responded to his friend.

Later that night, the case was finally finished, and Steve headed home. It was already four in the morning and he figured that she was asleep. He texted her to let him know that he was Later that night. Steve woke up a few hours later to his phone going off.

"Hey Chin what's up?" Steve answered the phone.

"Hello Steve. I suggested that you meet me at the hill where you will find my sister and Chin back." Victor said to him before hanging up the phone. Victor went walking into the room where Marissa was sitting in.

"What is wrong with you?" Marissa asked her brother. She did not get this vendetta that Victor had with Steve.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want revenge on the man that killed our brother. If that means that I have to use my sister to get to him then I will." Victor responded to her.

"Steve didn't kill our brother. He killed himself. All this fighting needs to stop. You need to turn yourself in." Marissa pleaded with her brother.

"Marissa, please stop encouraging him to act like this." Chin responded to his friend.

By the time that Steve and Danny arrived, Marissa was working to get the bomb off Chin. Steve managed to fight her brother while Danny got the bomb off him before turning their attention to Steve.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He said in a quiet voice.

"We are okay." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. "I am so sorry that my brother did this to you. I love you."

"I love you too." He responded to her with a small kiss. He managed to convince her to get check out by a doctor since she was pregnant. The doctor gave her an all clear.

Two months have gone by and the couple managed to work on their relationship. They moved back into the house which made Danny happy. It was thanksgiving and they were going to have everyone over to make a special announcement now that Marissa was five months pregnant with their first baby. She was watching her boyfriend and their friends play the game.

"I love you so much baby. Daddy and I can't wait for you to be here." Marissa said to her unborn child. Steve went to work since he had a big case while Marissa stayed at home. Marissa heard her cell phone bling and knew that it was a new text message.

Author Note: I decided to end this second chapter and will be getting the third edited chapter done very soon. It really helps when you have snow outside and don't know how to drive in it to start writing. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the tim.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for the third chapter of this rewrite. I haven't decided how many chapters will be on this rewrite storyline but soon you will see fresh new chapters.

Chapter 3

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I will be home in about twenty minutes." Steve texted her.

"Okay, please be safe." She responded to him in a text message.

Steve finally arrived home and they just spent the rest of the day together before heading for the game. Marissa sat on the sides while the rest of the team were playing. They chose to wait to find out the gender of the baby until they got halfway into the pregnancy.

"I know that daddy is excited for you to be here next year." She told the baby that was growing inside of her. She could not believe that she was expecting her first child. Unknowingly to her that Steve was watching her. He had a surprise coming and knew that she was going to love it.

"Steve, you need to focus on the game. We are kind of losing here and the last thing that we need is Danny throwing it in our faces that we have lost the game." Chin revealed to his friend.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Steve said to his friend. He was hoping that none of the team knew about the baby. The team went back to playing the game expect for Danny.

"Hey, I know that look that you were giving to Marissa. She's pregnant, isn't she? It's okay, I had that look when Rachel was pregnant with Grace." Danny responded to his friend.

"Let's go back to our game." Steve said without confirming the pregnancy to Danny. "Plus, this way, I can make you lose."

"What are you talking about? You are the one that is losing right now." Danny responded to his friend.

Marissa could not believe how her life has changed in the past couple of months. She was happy that she did not have to worry about her brother or anymore secrets that could destroy her relationship. At the current time, she was 19 weeks pregnant with their child and didn't know what the baby was yet. They would find out later this week.

At the end of game, Steve and Chin won the game with their team. They headed to the house to eat Thanksgiving dinner. Danny had brought Grace for dinner. Grace was happy that her uncle was back together with Marissa.

"When are you and uncle Steve going to get married?" Grace asked her while they were sitting on the deck with Malia and Kono.

"I do not know. I think that is something that you need to ask uncle Steve about." Marissa said to her.

"What happens when you guys have a baby?" Grace asked her. "I think you guys need to get married so I can have a cousin."

Right before Marissa got a chance to answer the boys came out. Marissa took a deep breath since she hoped that this line of questioning was over.

"Should we reveal the big news to them?" Steve asked her as he went to go sit by her.

"I think that we should announce it." Marissa responded to her boyfriend. Marissa was super happy that they were going to announce it.

"So, we have some very exciting news to share with you all. We are expecting a baby." Steve said to the group.

"Now you and Steve can get married!" Grace yelled with a smile. She was so happy that they were expecting a baby.

Steve hoped that Grace wasn't putting too many ideas in Marissa's head. He was planning to ask her to married him within the next few weeks however he wanted to be a surprise. He was talking to Danny about some ideas to help with the surprise. The team managed to spend more hours before heading home. Steve walked into the kitchen and gave her a small kiss.

"Hey did everyone leave?" She asked Steve.

"Yes, they just left. So when are you going to tell me about the conversations between you and Grace?" Steve asked her with a smile.

"Babe, are you worried that she is going to reveal your secret engagement plans that you have been making?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any secret engagement plans." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I know you. I know that you have something planned. But you know something, I am just going to wait until you are ready to show it." She said as she gave him a kiss before finishing up what she was doing before.

"Thank you. Do you want any help with cleaning up?" Steve asked her with a smile. He was hoping

"Oh please, I know you. You have something planned." She responded to him as she turned around to give him a small kiss. "But you know something, I will trust that you have something good planned."

"Thank you. Do you want some help cleaning up?" Steve asked her while changing the topic.

"Yes, babe." She responded as they got everything clean up.

They finally got the kitchen all clean up and headed to bed. They were planning to go black Friday shopping for the baby since they figured that the prices were down. They wanted to make sure that they have gender natural since they weren't planning to announce it for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked his girlfriend while picking out the bedding for the crib.

"Yes, I think that it will work for the baby. Can you just trust me on this?" She responded to him.

"Okay." He said before his phone started to ring. He figured that it was a case since he had told the team that he was going to spend time with Marissa while shopping for the baby. "I'm sorry but I need to take this."

"Okay." She said before heading up to check out since she knew that he needed to go. He finally came up after a few minutes and could tell that she was upset with it.

"Hey, I am sorry, but I need to take you home. They can't do this case without me." Steve responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

"It's okay." She said as they checked out and headed to load up the car to go home. Steve had her go into the house while he unloaded the truck before leaving for the crime scene where he was supposed to meet the team.

"Hey, is everything okay? How was shopping?" Danny asked his friend.

"It was fine. I just didn't like leaving Marissa right now." Steve said as they started to work on the case.

"Did you get all the Christmas gifts?" Danny asked his friend.

"We did a few gifts, but we were getting stuff for the baby." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

"So, when are you going to reveal the gender of the baby? I really hoped that it's a baby girl. I think she will wrap you around her finger just like her mother." Danny responded to his friend.

"We will have to wait and see if it's a baby girl. I hope that it's a baby girl, but I also want a little boy." Steve said to his friend. The case finally over around midnight so he made it home to find her still awake.

"babe, what are you doing up there? Why are you not in bed?" He asked his girlfriend. He was slightly confused on why she was standing on the chair.

"I am trying to get this up there, but I can't reach it." She responded to him. She felt him wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing? I am fine."

"I don't want you to fall and get hurt. Just let me help you down and I will do it." Steve said to her with a smile. He watched as she got down and he managed to put it up there. He did notice that she was checking him out. "Babe, what are you doing? Are you seriously checking me out?"

"So, what if I was. You enjoy it when I do plus you do it to me all the time." Marissa said to her boyfriend with a smile.

The couple were excited to share the gender of their child to their family and friends however they had to wait for a few more days for the party. They still could not believe that they were having a baby.

"Are you nervous about having a baby?" She asked him.

"No, I am not worried about it. The only thing that I am worried about is Danny's influence on the baby." Steve responded to his girlfriend.

"Why are you nervous about it? He is great with kids. Look at Grace." She responded to him

"However, he thinks that I am danger to him and his kids some days." Steve responded to her. He knew that Danny was teasing about it.

"Steve, just talk to him about it. I am sure that it will be fine." She said to him with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Steve was getting ready for work. It was almost time for the gender reveal and Steve could not wait to find out if he was having a boy or a girl. He was not paying attention to the fact that Marissa was coming down the stairs since it was early in the morning.

"Hey, I thought that you were sleeping." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was but I felt you getting out of bed." She responded to him.

"I know, I wish that I didn't have to go but there is a new case." Steve said to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Just promise me that you will be safe on the case today." Marissa responded to him.

"I will, I promise." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to him as she watched him walk out the door. She could not wait for the party that was happening tonight. She just hoped that the case was done before that. She heard her cell go off and wonder who it was. She smiled when she saw it was Steve.

"Hey, just want to let you know that if the case is not done by the time the party starts. Please come to headquarters and we will reveal the big news there." Steve texted her.

"You bet, super seal. I love you." She texted back to him.

"Love, you are only allowed to call me that in bed and not anywhere else. I love you too." Steve texted her back. She knew that he was kidding.

She closed her phone and started to work on the house. They had managed to get the paint finished in the baby's room. They were starting to set up the baby's item. She ended up spending a few hours before heading downstairs to work on projects.

Back at headquarters, Steve was working in his office after texting Marissa about tonight. He was smiling that she was coming in if the case was not finished yet.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asked his friend.

"Marissa might be coming in if the case is not finished so we can reveal if the baby is a boy or a girl." Steve responded to his friend.

"I am pretty much hoping for a little girl in hopes that it will calm you down." Danny revealed to his friend.

You know that sometimes you can be so dramatic. What happens if it's a boy? What are you going to do then?" Steve responded to his friend.

"I think that I might move back to the main land if it's a boy." Danny responded to his friend in a joking manor.

"Man, we can only hope that you move to the mainland." Steve responded to him. Steve was also joking when he said that.

"Steve, I am joking. Plus, we all know that you would miss me not to mention that I have Grace here and I won't leave her." Danny responded to him.

"I know." Steve said to him.

Throughout the day, Steve was texting Marissa updates just in case it was not done yet by the time the party was supposed to start. The sad thing it was not done and that means that she was on the way there. She got there by the time that Steve got back from getting the suspect. Danny took the suspect to book him

"I am beyond ready to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. Danny so badly wants a little girl. He thinks that she will calm me down." Steve revealed to her as they headed upstairs to the headquarters.

"So let me guess, Danny is driving you nuts?" She asked him.

"Just a little bit. He just wants to know if it is a boy or girl." Steve responded to her. He had been planning to take her on a special trip for the two of them for the next two weeks. He had to finish planning it when he got home but right now, they needed to find out the gender of the baby.

"Okay, Let's reveal if it's a boy or girl." She said as Danny and Malia walked into the room. The couple walked out of Steve's office and got ready to find out the gender of the baby.

"This is so exciting." Kono revealed to them.

"I really hope that the baby is healthy. Malia and I just can't wait to meet this new little one." Chin revealed to his friends.

"Alright let's find out if the baby is a boy or girl." Danny said to his friend as he watched Steve put the bag on the table.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the big moment and we are going to let Danny reveal if it's a girl or boy." Steve revealed as he gave his friend the bag with the balloons.

"Alright, let's find out what the gender is." She revealed to him right as the shooting started to happen. Steve grabbed Marissa to make sure that she was safe from the shooter as Chin and Danny start to return fire.

When they finally gotten the shooters taken care, Steve helped her off the floor. He made sure that she was okay.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked her as he check her over.

"We are okay. Thank you for protecting us." She responded to him

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked as he saw Steve wrapped his arms around her as he walked over to make sure that they are okay.

"We are okay. I am going to take her home so we will have to wait to find out the gender another day." Steve responded to her as he made sure that she was okay.

"That's fine." Danny responded to him. The main concern was to make sure that everyone was okay. They walked out of the headquarters and Marissa tried to head to her car.

"Babe, we are leaving your car here for the night." Steve said to her as he took her hand. They walked over to the truck.

"Okay, are you sure about that being a good idea?" Marissa responded to him.

"I am not leaving you to drive home by yourself." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She said to him as they got into the truck and headed home. He figured that when he got to work the next morning, Danny could follow him taking her car home.

Steve brought the car home the next morning with Danny's help. They were planning to have the team over to reveal the baby's gender.

"I was really surprised that Danny has not been asking about revealing if the baby is a girl or boy." She said to him that night when he got home.

"He has been asking but knows that we are going to do it this weekend, so he is fine." Steve said to his girlfriend.

"I bet he is ready to learn about the gender." She responded to him. A few days have gone by before they had a chance to reveal the gender of the baby. Family and friends arrived for the party.

"Well last time we tried it a different way and it did not work since we got interrupted." Steve said to the group. He was hoping that this time would not get interrupted, but he was not sure.

"I know right." Danny teased his friend. He wanted to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl. "Can we get this show on the road and finally find out what you are having?"

It was two days later when Steve finally returned to work. He had managed to get there first and was followed by Danny a few minutes later.

"How is everything going with the pregnancy?" Danny asked his friend with a smile. He knew that pregnancy and the birth would take an effect on Steve soon.

"Pretty good. She and the baby are doing really good." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

"How is she doing after the shooting?" Danny asked his friend. "Any nightmares?"

"She is doing pretty good. She has not had nightmares." Steve responded to him. "I know that you guys are wanting to find out the gender of the baby and we are going to have everyone over soon once we have the baby's room ready." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

Author Note: Alright this is the end of this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. I am trying to get back into writing right now. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
